Total Drama Band
by umk623
Summary: 16 of the original cast come back to Camp Rockwanakwa formerly Wawanakwa to form four bands to rock the world and win 1,000,000, a record deal, and to open and tour with Aerosmith.
1. Episode 1 Part 1: Playing For Real

**Well since the next chapter of Heartbreak and Triumph got deleted, because I had it stored in my mp3 player, and the thing got deleted when my mp3 player had to be formatted (As well as 190+ tracks that I love). I have no choice but to unleash the next big thing…TOTAL DRAMA BAND!!!**

**Copyrights-All songs belong to their respective bands, TDI belongs to Teletoon/Fresh.**

* * *

**Total Drama Band**

**Episode 1: Playing For Real**

**Part 1: Introduction**

_(A familiar dock is shown on camera, while the camera rolls around, it comes to the edge of the dock. A man, who many recognize as Chris McClean, the host of Total Drama Island/Action, walks into frame.)_

Chris M. - Rock music…it's as old as time itself! And for another 8 weeks, you get to see 16 of the original 22 TDI cast members, as voted by you, the fans, try to rock n' roll. Chris McClean here, from Muskoka, Ontario, Canada at Camp Wawa…Rockwanakwa for the new season of the Total Drama Series! This year, it's not about just 16 separate "rockers" getting eliminated one-by-one, 4 bands will compete for $1,000,000, the winners will also get to tour with and open for American rock gods Aerosmith, and live the life as the greatest rock band ever! Here at Camp Rockwanakwa, the new home of drama, anything could happen. Get your music collection, because it's time for Total…Drama…BAND!!!

_(The title card plays: "Superstar" by Saliva plays as four buses (with four people with instruments on each roof) head down a wide highway; one bus is knocked out when the basses' groove from the three other busses rips through the tires, another bus is knocked out when the extreme loudness of the combined vocal forces of the other busses' lead singers cracks the windshield, causing the driver to drive erratically into an old, abandoned gas station. The cameras pays their attentions to the front of the busses, panning out before the huge explosion from the gas station takes out one of the remaining busses. The remaining bus heads past a gate that's clearly marked, "FINISH LINE", the bus drives into the Air Rogers Arena™, past a billboard that exclaims "Aerosmith LIVE! With 'Winning Band' as the Opening Act." Then it cuts to the arena, packed in with fans, and the band (w/Aerosmith) playing Sweet Emotion. Then the Total Drama Band logo pops up on screen. Then it cuts straight back to Chris on the dock.)_

Chris M. - We asked you, the fans, to vote for 16 of the original Total Drama Island cast, so they can compete for the grandest prize of all! We tallied the votes on the site, and I think you made some of the right picks. And… I think I see a boat now… Let's see who it is!

_(The boat drops off a camper) _

Chris M. - It's…Ezekiel!

_(Ezekiel fist bumps Chris)_

Ezekiel- What's up, Chris!

Chris M.- Nothing much man! You ready for the competition, dude?

Ezekiel- Yeah totally, dood _(- is not a typo)_!

Chris M. - Word to the wise, dude. Don't say anything stupid.

Ezekiel- You got it dood.

Chris M.- Go inside the mansion behind me, that's where you all are staying for the show.

Ezekiel- Wicked awesome house, man!

Chris- I know. We wasted the $100,000 that Owen traded up back at the Playa De Losers for this house. And speaking of Owen…There he is now!

_(Ezekiel heads in as the boat drops off Owen.)_

Chris M. - Owen! What is up, my man!

Owen- CHRIS! It's so awesome to see you again, man!

_(Owen runs to and crushes Chris in a hug.)_

Chris M.- _(still being hugged) _It's great to…ugh…see you too, Owen!

_(Owen lets go.)_

Owen- Hello, Camp Wawanakwa! It's so great to see you again!

Chris M. - Actually, its Camp Rockwanakwa now.

Owen- Oh... Hello, Camp Rockwanakwa!

Chris M. - God, I hope the rest of the cast get here soon. _(Sees another boat) _Look its Bridgette and Geoff!

_(The next boat drops them off.)_

Geoff- What is up Chrismeister!

Chris M. - The sky.

Geoff- Oh…yeah! HEY SKY! YOU ARE AWESOME BRA!

_(Both Chris and Bridgette perform the patented Jean Luc Picard Face Palm Technique. Afterwards, Bridgette shows a shocked face.)_

Bridgette- Geoff, we forgot your bass guitar on the plane!

Chris M.- Oh… you mean this?

_(Chris holds up a shiny, blue Fender Precision Bass.)_

Geoff- Whoa…How did you find this?

Chris M.- Oh, Chef followed all 16 of you onto your 10 separate planes.

Geoff- So Chef was that big old lady that kept kicking me in the shins every time me and Bridgette made out. _(rubs a shin)_

Chris M.- No, that was another old lady.

Geoff- Oh… well, let's go inside.

_(The two lovebirds head in. Another boat arrives, Izzy jumps off, does a somersault and meets the dock face-first again…just kidding, she lands it perfectly.)_

Chris- IZZY! It's good to see that you did get up close and personal with the dock.

Izzy- Yeah totally, I mean it was funny, but it hurt. I lost a back tooth when it happened…_ (Trails off as she walks into the mansion.)_

Chris- And here comes the most controversial cast mate, it's Heather!

_(The boat drops Heather off, almost 80% of her hair on her.)_

Heather- I will win this, Chris, so why don't you just hand over the $1 million now.

Chris- _(sarcastically)_ Oh yeah, everyone will surely forget what happened in the last two competitions.

_(Flashbacks of what Heather did to everyone.)_

Heather- Yeah, people can forget…_ (Walks off, but returns)_…and word to the wise, my name's not Shirley. _(Finally walks off.)_

Chris- And here comes everyone's favorite cynical know-it-all, Noah.

_(Another Boat drops off Noah.)_

Noah- _(sarcastically) _Oh yay. We're going to be rockstars.

Chris- Noah, just imagine music class, but with banging drums, screeching guitars, and blistering vocals.

Noah- _(again, sarcastically) _Yippee. _(Walks off)_

Chris- And here comes another boat!

_(Trent, with one hand on his guitar, and another on his bags, walks towards Chris.)_

Trent- Finally! You guys actually did something right for once!

Chris- _(Calm)_ What's that?

Trent- I mean, big house, touring 'round the world, it's just a great idea!

Chris- Actually, dude. We could only afford a trip to the Air Rogers Centre, the $1 million, some famous guest musicians, and Aerosmith.

Trent- AEROSMITH? AWESOME! _(High fives Chris, then walks into the mansion.)_

Chris- _(sarcastically) _He's really taking getting dumped really well.

_(Another boat drops off Lindsay and Beth.)_

Chris- And here comes Heather's ex-friends, Beth and Lindsay!

Lindsay- Chip, is there any fake tan cream here?

Chris- Sure, we saved up a lot of bottles just for you.

Lindsay- Yay!

Beth- I hope that this is better than last year, Chris.

Chris- Oh it is. Believe me!

Lindsay- So where are the cabins?

Chris- What are you saying, you guys are living in the house be behind me!

Lindsay- _(exuberant)_ Really, Chip?

Chris- _(frustrated)_ Just go inside.

_(Beth and Lindsay go inside the house.)_

Chris- And here comes the odd couple! Courtney and Duncan!

_(Courtney and Duncan start walking towards Chris)_

Courtney- Duncan, why are we doing this again?

Duncan- Come on, babe. Being a total rock star doesn't change your mind?

Courtney- I just don't know about this, Duncan.

Chris- Trust me, you'll enjoy it, while it lasts… Go inside, we got plenty of cool stuff.

_(The two head inside, as another boat holding LeShawna and Harold, arrives.)_

Chris- And speaking of odd couples…It's LeShawna and Harold!

LeShawna- Chris, do you have any food in there? There was no food on the plane, or on the boat, and I'm starving like a dog at Michael Vick's house.

Chris- Ooohhh… That had to burnt. And, yeah we got plenty of food inside.

LeShawna- Thanks. Come on suge.

_(Harold and LeShawna head inside, as yet another boat arrives.)_

Chris- Our next to last contestant, is been on the popularity fence for quite a while after TDA. It's Gwen.

Gwen- It seems you actually did something right.

Chris- That's what Trent said.

Gwen- I don't know, we just didn't seem to connect as we did on TDI, I just don't know why.

Chris- Well, to help someone out, we have an entire library of music in the back.

Gwen- Is there anything I would like?

Chris- Of course.

Gwen- I'm feeling kind of Smashing Pumpkins today.

Chris- We got all of their albums.

Gwen- Thanks. _(Walks inside.)_

Chris- As we wait for our last contestant, keep in mind, he's been a favorite by the ladies, for quite a while since losing in the most saddening matter. On TDI, he left loveless. On TDA, _(I'm just guessing here) _he was broken again. It's…

_(The boat arrives, "Sad But True" by Metallica plays, as a figure dressed in a black shirt with a red and white stripe that has the Metallica logo on the front, and the circle logo on his shoulder, with black pants. He seems to be familiar, but he has darker hair than usual. He walks towards Chris; "Sad But True" pauses.)_

Chris- Is that you, Cody.

Cody- Yeah it is.

Chris- What happened to you?

Cody- Well I thought I knew love like it was a real sure thing, but I fell and found my self in a sling.

Chris- Oh, well good luck with that.

_(Cody walks off as the music returns to its regular volume.)_

Chris- Man, the kid's really changed. Well I guess we can go inside.

_(The camera changes to inside the huge mansion's play hall, Trent and Duncan are playing Rock Band 2, while Owen and Harold are playing Revolution X. LeShawna is talking to Lindsay and Beth, Courtney, Geoff and Bridgette are watching Trent and Duncan, Heather is watching E!, Noah is…you guessed it! Reading a book. Ezekiel is playing pool with Izzy, and Gwen is sitting in a chair, listening to the Smashing Pumpkins. All this is going on as Cody enters the room…and total silence surrounds the room, the only sounds that dare fight the silence are booing coming from the TV, Chelsea Handler on the other TV, and Steven Tyler saying "DON'T GIVE UP!" from the RevX machine. Cody walks to the most abandoned side of the room, away from all forms of human, and starts listening to his entire Metallica library on his iPod. The other 14 (sans Gwen, she's had her eyes closed while Cody walked by, enjoying the sounds of Billy Corgan))_

Owen- Man, what's up with Cody?

Trent- I don't know.

Duncan- Maybe somethin' happened to him.

Bridgette- It's sad to see him act like this.

Geoff- Yeah, he usually is the party host, like me of the group.

Heather- You better not be suggesting that we help the little perv.

Geoff- I don't think he is in any mood to flirt.

Trent- Besides, he did a lot for us. Especially Gwen & me.

Heather- Whatever, I'm going back to watching Chelsea Lately.

_(Heather walks back to the TV)_

Trent- Any suggestions?

_(Gwen opens her eyes to see the group (sans Heather) huddled up.)_

Gwen- What's going on?

Owen- It's Cody.

Gwen- What about him?

Owen- Well…take a look.

_(Owen points in Cody's direction; Gwen looks very shocked, in a sad manner.)_

Gwen- Guys… I think it's my fault.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Gwen, are you alright?" Cody found me crying the day before we all headed home after TDA, when Justin won it all.

"_Go away, Cody." My tears dissolved. I knew what Cody was going to do, he was going to ask me out on a date, just days after Trent and I broke up; he was just going to catch me off the rebound._

"_I'm just here to help. That's all." He said sincerely. But I ignored it._

"_Bull****, I know why you're here, you're just here to catch me off the rebound." I said in anger._

"_No, no, no, I heard you crying, and I figured that I should help you, like any friend would." The last words, I knew that they were as sincere as can be, threw me off the edge. _

"_YEAH RIGHT! Like I'm your friend!" I laughed loudly "Listen to me, Cody. I am not your friend. I will never be your friend. And as long as we're concerned, you will never get me. UNDERSTAND?!" I screamed loud enough to catch everyone's attention. Cody looked like he lost everyone he knew, his tears just dripped down like rain. As soon as he ran off, I finally realized what I did…_

_**BACKFLASH**_

Trent- Wow, that must have hurt him really badly.

Courtney- How could you do that to a poor soul like his? He was just trying to help, and you stepped on him like a fly.

Gwen- I just…my sadness clouded my judgment.

LeShawna- Right, clouded your judgment. Sadness never clouds something like that, sista.

Gwen- You're right; I think I should at least apologize…

_(The loudspeaker hits on, Chris begins to talk.)_

Chris- Everybody to the auditorium, to begin the rules, and the separation into 4 rock bands.

(Everyone goes in to this big theatre like building, where they see Chris.)

Chris- Hello everybody! It's time to light this bad boy and start the competition! Now, to introduce one of our celebrities, a boy, who rising up in the rock charts, he is also a huge fan of the Total Drama Series, give it up for Nick D. of the Nick D. Project.

_(A curtain rises, a big boy in a black sweater with a logo that says "Clear Fork Colts Football 2008" and green camo pants, a shaggy brown hair cut, with a Gibson SG, colored like the Cleveland Browns Helmet design, starts playing "Purple Haze" by Jimi Hendrix. He goes up to the microphone. And starts to sing.)_

Nick D- Purple haze all in my brain. Lately things just don't seem the same, I'm actin' funny, but I don't know why, 'Scuse me while I kiss the sky. Purple haze all around, don't know if I'm comin' up or down. Am I happy or in misery? Whatever it is, that girl put a spell on me.

_(Then a long solo plays, which silences all of the other instruments. After 30 seconds, Nick finishes off his solo, in turn ending the song. All 17 in attendance cheer at the guitar phenom.)_

Chris- Everybody, Nick D.!

Nick D.- Thanks, Chris. We've brought you here because…I'm the co-host.

Chris- That's right, I'm not running the helm alone.

Owen- Where's Chef?

Chris- Duty calls. Anyway, Nick here separated all of you into 4 bands. But we will get to that after I explain the rules. As I said, we are separating the 16 of you into 4 bands of 4. The rules are as goes, Each week, we're going to have challenges, and the winners, receive immunity, and the losers, are up for elimination, and the losing team has to decide who's going out. But here's the kicker, after the challenges, the remaining teams are going to have a final showdown, when the teams will combine to make 2 teams composed of 4 rockers. So you have to be cautious on who you decide to kick out. The Rock Band 2 and Guitar Hero games are here for you to have fun, and to inspire setlist songs for challenges. The winning band of the final challenge will receive $1 Million dollars cash, a opportunity to tour with Aerosmith, and the chance to become the biggest rock band of all time! Now we will separate you into teams.

Nick D.- Band 1 is composed of: Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay, and Owen.

_(Confessional)_

Duncan- Let's see if princess has any musical talent that involves a pick or a drumstick.

_(Confessional Over)_

Nick D.- Band 2 is made up of Heather, Izzy, Geoff, and Bridgette.

_(Confessional)_

Heather- Great! I got insane Izzy, party boy, and surf girl. I'm screwed.

_(Confessional Over)_

Nick D.- Band 3 is made up of Trent, Beth, Harold, and LeShawna. And Band 4 is composed of Ezekiel, Noah, Gwen and…Cody.

_(Confessional)_

Cody- Let the heartstring plucking begin

_(Static)_

Gwen- I know it's my fault, I just…(_sighs_).

_(Confessional Over)_

Chris- All right, rockers, get to your rooms, and find a song, because tonight you get to play for real!

* * *

**Who will win the challenge? Will Gwen ever get the chance apologize to Cody? Find out on the next part of Total Drama Band!**

**P.S.: Is it overconfidence to have yourself co-host a sequal to TDA? JK.**


	2. Episode 1 Part 2: Playing For Real

**AN: Justin winning is just a guess. To answer a question. And everything was planned out just before I started typing this out, to answer another.**

**It looks like the groups are formed, and Cody couldn't be any angrier, will Gwen be able to apologize? And who will win the first challenge.**

**Copyrights-All songs belong to their respective bands, TDI belongs to Teletoon/Fresh.**

**Total Drama Band**

**Episode 1: Playing For Real**

**Part 2: Breaking Out**

* * *

_(Inside Band 1's room, Duncan goes to find his black Tobias bass guitar, and sits on a stool.)_

Duncan- Ok… who here beside me have any experience with an instrument?

Courtney- Wait…you play an instrument?

Duncan- Yeah! I played bass for a band called the "Kon-Viks".

Courtney- I see where you got the name.

Duncan- Princess, that was before I went to juvi. Hey, Owen, can you play some drums?

_(Owen radically hits the drums, without any form what so ever. Duncan gives him a thumbs up.)_

Duncan- Perfect!

Lindsay- Oh, Derek! I can sing!

Duncan- Go for it.

Lindsay- _(Overly off key) _It's the best of both worlds!

_(Confessional)_

Owen- I think my ears are still bleeding. Can you check?

_(Confessional)_

_(Inside, Band 2's room, Geoff, E-Scope (excuse me), Bridgette are jamming. Heather is in the bathroom, working on her make up. After they finish, Heather comes in to applaud the trio.)_

Heather- Good work guys, with Geoff's bass grooves, Bridgette's chords, and E-Scope's sticks, we're a shoo in to win!

_(Confessional)_

Heather- Yeah, I'm lying to save myself from losing like the last two times, so what? I can't be truthful, because if I was, I'd probably be eliminated first because I told my team that they sucked.

_(Static)_

E-Scope- Finally! Some one calls me by my real name! I AM E-SCOPE, QUEEN OF BANGING STUFF WITH STICKS!

_(Confessional Over)_

_(Inside Band 3's room, the band is jamming, LeShawna on drums, Harold on bass, Beth on the mic, and of course Trent on the guitar. After a while, the four finish.)_

Trent- Good job guys! Harold, where did you learn to play bass? That was awesome!

Harold- Really, this is my first time.

_(Confessional)_

Harold- I can just gain skills just be looking at an object. _(Picks up a Guitar Hero Controller) _Just wait. _(Plays "Through The Fire And Flames" by Dragonforce.)_

_(Confessional Over)_

_(Inside of Band 4's room, Noah is reading a book "Rock Music for Dummies" while Gwen and Ezekiel are talking, Cody is sitting.)_

Noah- So who can play guitar?

Gwen- Trent taught me a bit. _(Plays a riff on a Black Joe Perry Gibson Les Paul)_

Ezekiel- My dad taught me too play the bass dood. _(Plays a groove on a Gibson Viola)_

Noah- Then I guess I'm singing.

Gwen- Wait, can you sing?

Noah- Yes. _(Boring, and monotonous) _When the moonlight hits your eye like a big pizza pie that's amore…

Cody- _(Laughs)_ Good work, John Daker.

Noah- Can you do better?

Cody- Gwen, can you play "Black Hole Sun"?

Gwen- Sure. _(Starts playing)_

Cody-_ (With virtuosity) _In my eyes, indisposed, in disguise, as no one knows, hides the face, lies the snake, in the sun in my disgrace. Boiling heat, summer stench, 'neath the black the sky looks dead. Call my name through the cream, and I'll hear you scream again. Black hole sun, won't you come, and wash away the rain. Black hole sun, won't you come? Won't you come?

_(Confessional)_

Gwen- That voice… its okay…_ (She looks like she's holding a lie) _All right, _(she looks happy) _That was the most beautiful voice I have ever heard!

_(Confessional Over)_

Noah- _(somewhat surprised) _Wow. Okay, so that leaves me with…

Cody- …The drums.

Noah- NO WAY! You guys can't possibly be serious…_ (Sits on the drum stool, and becomes mesmerized. For the first time in his life, Noah fights against his cynical urges.)_

Gwen- Okay, now that we got the line up settled, let's get some pizza.

_(As the rest leave, Noah has a day-dream. He is sitting in the same stool, with the same set, and he hears "Tom Sawyer" by Rush, arguably the best drumming song ever. It gets to the drum solo…Then it cuts to Gwen trying to apologize to Cody.)_

Gwen- Cody, can I talk to you for a second?

Cody- What?

Gwen- I just want to say…_ (Noah's Tom Sawyer drum solo blares the room) _What was that?

_(The three see Noah awake, apparently topless, with the drumsticks in his hands.)_

Noah- _(realizing) _What…what came over me?

Cody- You just took your first steps into a larger world. That's all.

_(Band 1's room)_

Duncan- Okay, Princess, let's see if you can pull a Jimmy Page.

Courtney- What?

Duncan- Play the guitar with your bow!

Courtney- Are you kidding?

Duncan- Nope.

Courtney-Okay…

_(Courtney picks up her violin bow and tries to play the guitar as such…and it fails. It makes a very scary scratching sound. It breaks all of the windows in the room. Chris and Nick walk by.)_

Chris- Aw man! I just put a deposit on the house, and now the windows are broke! GAH!!!!

Nick- Rock lesson #12: Never impersonate Jimmy Page.

Courtney- I learned that lesson the hard way.

Nick- And now you know,

_(Owen and Duncan fall in)_

All three together- and know is half the battle.

_(Nick and Chris leave.)_

_(Inside Band 3's room)_

Trent- Okay, we got everything set up.

Harold- Awesome!

LeShawna- Oh we gonna win this challenge for sure!

Beth- One problem, what song are we going to use?

Trent- We never did plan that out, did we? Hmmm…

_(Confessional)  
_Harold- What, uh hunh! Look at that! _(camera points to a TV, with the screen saying, 100% expert)_ 100% Booyah!  
_(Confessional Over)_

_(Band 4's room)_

Cody- So we got Noah as the god among drummers, Ezekiel as the groovemaster, me as the singer, and Gwen as the guitar goddess. Not bad. I think we need to pick a good song.

Noah- I know! I got a good song; _(Whispers in Cody's ear)_

Cody- That might win us the challenge! You must have really changed!

Noah- No, I just broke out of my shell, thanks guys.

Gwen- No problem!

Cody- That's what friends are for.

_(The camera cuts back to the Auditorium, where everybody rounds up to see Nick and Chris)_

Chris- Welcome back dudes! It's time to see if you got what it takes to play!

Nick- That's right! So now, get ready to hit the stage, because it's time to play for real!

_(Backstage…Band 1 is nervous, sans Lindsay, who thinks her voice is better than it really is, Band 2 is confident, because of Heather's on-purpose misleading, Band 3 is ready, because they showed skill and competence to using an musical instrument, and Band 4 is excited, now that they realized that they are arguably the most talented team.)_

Chris- All right, Band 1, you're up!

_(The band gets up to the stage. The others look nervous, because they know Lindsay's singing could ruin the team. But, reluctantly, they play. Soon, they start playing, then come in Lindsay's killer bad singing,)_

Lindsay- _(extremely off-key)_ Oh yeah, come on. You get the limo out front  
hottest styles, every shoe, every color. Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun, it's really you but no one ever discovers. In some ways you're just like all your friends, but on stage you're a star. You get the best…

Chris- Lindsay, stop! I think we got the grade… uhhh… 3 out of 10.

_(The entire band grows angry at Lindsay)_

Chris- Now Band 2, you're up!

_(Heather and Band 3 play "So What" by Pink. But because Nick's not much of a Pink fan, they give it a 7/10.)_

Chris- Alrighty, Band 3, it's you're time to shine.

_(Band 3 gets out onto the stage to play "Come Out and Play" by The Offspring, it gets a 9/10 out of the duo.)_

Chris- Last, but not least, its Band 4, with "Higher Ground" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers,

_(The band goes out on stage, Ezekiel plays a groove for about 5 seconds, then Noah hits the drum once and plays a fill, cueing Gwen to start playing the guitar, soon Cody brings his fantastic voice in)_

Cody- People keep on learnin'. Soldiers keep on warrin'.  
World keep on turnin'. Cause it won't be too long. Powers keep on lyin',  
while your people keep on dying. World, keep on turnin'. Cause it won't be too long.

_(Gwen and Ezekiel come up to the mic to sing along.)_

Combined- I'm so darn glad He let me try it again, 'cause my last time on earth I lived a whole world of sin. I'm so glad that I know more than I knew then. Gonna keep on tryin' till I reach the highest ground.

Cody- _(spoken) _An' Stevie knows that, uh, no-body's gonna bring me down.

Gwen & Ezekiel- Till I reach the highest ground.

Cody- _(spoken)_ 'Cause me 'n' Stevie, see, we're gonna be a sailin' on the funky, funky sound.

Gwen & Ezekiel- Till I reach the highest ground.

Cody-_ (spoken)_ Bustin' out, an' I'll break you out, 'cause I'm sailin' on.

Gwen & Ezekiel- Till I reach the highest ground.

Cody-_ (spoken)_ Just, uh, sailin' on, sailin' on the higher ground.

Gwen & Ezekiel- Till I reach the highest ground.

_(Gwen plays small solo, then Noah and Ezekiel fall in for a few seconds before finishing. Nick and Chris applaud.)_

Chris- That was awesome! I think we found the winners! With a 10/10 from us, Band 4 wins the freebie! Now the winners don't just get immunity from challenges, they win one "favor", by using these favors, they can bring in musical guests to help, or perform with them for challenges. BUT…they cannot be used to eliminate the competition.

_(Somewhere in the audience of 16, LeShawna snaps her fingers in disappointment.)_

Chris- Rest up good, rockers. Tomorrow, someone will have to scram. But, I would find some legwarmers, or something, because were going back to the Past…of the 1980's, when wrestling was awesome, and when everyone was feared of a hammer and sickle.

_(The audience cheers, as they head out toward their separate rooms.)_

_(Later that night, in Band 4's room. Cody sits on the balcony on the top floor, watching the waves on Camp Rockwanakwa, listening to "One". But then he feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks behind him and sees Gwen, who sits down beside him; he looks forward, trying to forget the feelings he felt towards her.)_

Gwen- Cody…

Cody- Hey…

Gwen- I never really got the chance to apologize for the way I treated you after TDA, I never really meant to hurt you like that.

Cody- Well, you did the damage.

Gwen- And I feel really bad about it. I forgot all the things you did to help me.

Cody- Really, it's my fault, I mean, if I would of just shut up after that canoe trip…

Gwen- Cody, don't blame yourself.

Cody- I was going to return something to you after wards, but that bear ruined my plan.

_(Cody walks over to his suitcase, grabs Gwen's bra.)_

Cody- Take it. I just wanted to make you happy. _(She takes it)_

Gwen- Thanks. _(She walks off feeling very guilty)_

_(Gwen walks to the TV, recalling the events, and on channel 29 ,(AN: It's Ohio's CN channel number, I don't know Canadian channel numbers.) she finds an old episode TDI, the episode where they went to the resort, and the night LeShawna got voted off.)_

Cody on TV- I think Gwen should win.

Lindsay on TV- Really? But she rejected you on national television for someone cooler, hunkier, and more stylish!

Cody on TV- Thanks for pointing that out, Lindsay…_(chuckles)_ Gwen's my dream girl, I'm just not her dream guy, but if she's happy, hey, I'm happy. _(Gwen turns off the TV, and has flashbacks, from when Cody protected her during the dodge ball game, to when he helped her and Trent get together. She looks like she under-appreciated Cody. She walks, no runs to Cody upstairs and hugs him.)_

Cody- Why are you so happy?

Gwen- Because you are.

(Somewhere in Band 2's room, Heather is called into the confessional booth.)

Heather- Hello? Are you in here?

_?????_- Hello, Heather.

Heather- Not so loud, my team's practicing for tomorrow.

_?????_- I'll be brief then. Look, (shows pictures of Gwen and Cody hugging) it looks like the nerd got that traitorous bi…

Heather- Didn't he help…

_?????_- Quiet! There are cameras everywhere.

Heather- So how do we take them down?

_?????_- We'll find the perfect time to strike, oh and by the way…I'm Deep Heart, but you can call me…

* * *

**END SHOW.**

**Who is Deep Heart, are Cody and Gwen dating? Tune in next time, to answer none of these questions.**

**Not as many words, but the next chapters, I promise, will be a lot longer, besides, I'm having trouble with balancing school and after. So if there isn't much updating, I'm sorry.**

**The NEXT Chapters: Emulate the Eighties! **

**AN: I hope I don't get hate mail by finally cracking Noah's cynical shell.**


	3. Episode 2 Part 1: Emulate The Eighties

**AN: At least it's nice to know my story's being read on DeviantArt… JK, I love FF too. ;)…**

**Last time, the rockers, were faced with the ultimate challenge, perform with a musical rock instrument, but now that they have (some) experience, it's time to go back in time, when Duran Duran and MJ was the **it. But it seems like there are already alliances being formed, who exactly is "Deep Heart"? And what are Heather and it's plans for the newly formed friendship between Cody and Gwen? When will Deep Heart strike?**

**Copyrights-All songs belong to their respective bands, TDI belongs to Teletoon/Fresh.**

* * *

**Total Drama Band**

**Episode 1: Emulate the Eighties**

**Part 2: Who's "Hungry Like The Wolf"?**

_(The dock is seen in view as the cameras roll again. Chris is standing there, again to recap what happened in the previous episode.)_

Chris- Last time on Total Drama Band,_ (shows flashbacks as the recap continues.)_ 16 of the original Total Drama Island cast returned for a chance to become famous, win a million dollars, and tour with Aerosmith. Many stayed the same, but for a few…_(shows Cody on the dock)_…Yeah. Their first challenge was to perform for me and my new co-host, some were good, and some…(_Shows Band 1's performance from "Playing For_ _Real"_)…Bit the dust. This week, the 16 rockers will have to play stuff their parents listened to in the '80's! Will we see a band reach the "Higher Ground"? Or, for one, are they going to "Beat It"? Find out on this episode of TOTAL…DRAMA…BAND!!!

_(Plays the intro: "Peace Sells" by Megadeth down a wide highway; one bus is knocked out when the basses' groove from the three other busses rips through the tires, another bus is knocked out when the extreme loudness of the combined vocal forces of the other busses' lead singers cracks the windshield, causing the driver to drive erratically into an old, abandoned gas station. The cameras pays their attentions to the front of the busses, panning out before the huge explosion from the gas station takes out one of the remaining busses. The remaining bus heads past a gate that's clearly marked, "FINISH LINE", the bus drives into the Air Rogers Arena™, past a billboard that exclaims "Aerosmith LIVE! With 'Winning Band' as the Opening Act." Then it cuts to the arena, packed in with fans, and the band (w/Aerosmith) playing "Rag Doll". Then the Total Drama Band logo pops up on screen. Then it cuts to the campers getting out of bed in Band 4's room.)_

_(Confessional)_

Cody- Last night was all right, I know Gwen and me are friends now, but the back of my mind really thinks we're really dating.

_(Static)_

Gwen- It's good to get it off my chest. But it's good to have a friend like him. He's got some great qualities, like how he's always there for me, (looks flustered) his voice… (Straightens up) If he keeps that up, we might have a good chance at that million.

_(Confessional Over)_

_(Inside Band 1's room, all of the members are sleeping.)_

_(Confessional)_

Duncan- If there's one person I would just love to see kicked out, it's Lindsay. Listening to her makes nails on a chalkboard seems like a breath of fresh air.

_(Static)_

Owen- Yesterday, I saw red on my ear, and I thought is was Lindsay's singing, but I realized, it was ketchup.

_(End Confessional)_

(Chris and Nick goes to room 1, Chris has Nick play a loud power chord, the two watch in laughter as each member get upset, the only one not upset, is Duncan.)

Duncan- Man, I wish I had that on my alarm clock in juvi! _(High fives Nick)_

Lindsay- Okay, seriously Nat, that really hurt my ears. _(Walks past the two.)_

Nick- Not like her singing._ (Nick, Chris, Owen and Duncan start laughing, as the four head to Band 2's room.)_

Chris- _(whispers)_ Do it, do it!

_(Nick plays another loud chord, and again, watches as all of the band members groan in ear pain.)_

Heather- What the crap, Chris! I was getting my make-up on.

Chris- Too bad, it's time for the next challenge.

Geoff- That was tight, dude!

Chris- I know, hey we're going to do it again to the next two bands!

Geoff- Awesome, bra!

_(The five head towards Band 3's room. Nick plays an ear-splitting chord, and again, watches as all four of the band moan about how painful that was. The five run towards the last Band room)_

Nick- Hurry, I hope that Band 4 isn't…(Notices that the band is up)…up.

Chris- Okay, it's time for the next challenge. Head to the living room for the instructions.

_(Cuts to all of the bands in the living room.)_

Chris- Alright, for this week's challenge, you guys are going to "Emulate the Eighties"!

Lindsay- Alright, was does emulate mean?

Noah- It means to copy something.

Lindsay- Oh…I was going to guess that.

Chris- You're all going to dress up like a rocker from the eighties, and then you're going to a play a two-song setlist. The best band wins immunity and a "favor", while the band with the least amount of points decides who's going home by way of a confessional, just like last year.

_(Confessional)_

Cody- Well, I always wanted to dress up like Rick Astley.

_(Confessional Over)_

_(Band 1 goes to their room, and is greeted by a box of 80's clothes.)_

Lindsay- I can't wear this stuff, it's all…old!

Courtney- If you don't want to get your butt eliminated, I suggest you find something to wear.

Lindsay- Ok, geez.

_(Confessional)_

Lindsay- Catrina scares me; I guess it's something to expect from a M-I-T.

_(Confessional Over)_

_(Band 2's room)_

Heather- Ugh! Why did we get this stuff, it's all ugly!

Geoff- Aw…Nice! _(Picks up a Devo hat.)_

Heather- Go ahead, look like a freak. I'm going to find something nice.

_(Confessional)_

Heather- Seriously? Give me something that someone like me could wear! _(A leather jacket, and pants hits Heather in the face.)_ Thank you! It's a lot better than the stuff in that box.

_(Static)_

Nick- I had to find something for her so she could shut up.

_(Confessional)_

_(Band 3's room)_

Trent- This stuff is nice!

LeShawna- You said it, this stuff is pretty retro.

Harold- I like this stuff.

Beth- I can't wait for this challenge.

Trent- So…which song are we doing?

Beth- I know… How about something Blondie?

Trent- Sounds good.

LeShawna- Nothing wrong with that, sista.

Harold- Cool.

_(Confessional)_

LeShawna- I find it kinda weird how Trent isn't as crazy over Gwen as how he was on Total Drama Action. But hey, that's me. It's probably nothing.

_(Confessional Over)_

_(Band 4 is almost ready, Ezekiel is dressed like a guy from a glam rock band, Noah looks like Michael Jackson in the "Smooth Criminal" music video, Gwen wearing red sweatbands, legwarmers, and tank-top/skirt combo, with black boots, and Cody makes good on his promise, he's dressed to look like Rick Astley in the "Never Gonna Give You Up" video, with the black suit jacket, and the black sideways stripe shirt.)_

Cody- So we're dressed, we got our songs, are we entirely ready?

Ezekiel- _(plays a smooth groove)_ Ready.

Noah- _(hits some drums)_ I'm Set.

Gwen- _(plays a few notes)_ Yep.

Cody- _(Taps the mic)_ Sweet.

_(Band 1's room, Lindsay is dressed like her normal attire, but with a sweat band on, Duncan is more punk with shorts and a muscle shirt with the Anarchy A on the front, Courtney has Sweatbands, and legwarmers, in pantyhose, and Owen is dressed like Chewbacca. The band heads towards the living room. Author's Note: Hey! It was apart of the eighties!)_

_(Band 2's room, Heather has the leather outfit on, Geoff and Bridgette are dressed up like Devo, and E-Scope is dressed like a woman from the 80's… the 1880's that is.)_

Heather- E-Scope! The challenge is about the 1980's, not the 1880's, you dolt!

E-Scope- Oh yeah… I never got the memo.

_(Confessional)_

Izzy- So what, I always wanted to dress up like a person from the 80's. I just got the wrong 80's, that's all.

_(Confessional Over)_

_(The band heads towards the living room.)_

_(Band 3 enters the living room, Trent is dressed like a usual Glam rocker, Beth is wearing the Blondie get-up, Harold is dressed like a member of "The Police", and LeShawna is dressed like a member from Run-DMC)_

_(Finally, Band 4 enters the living room.)_

_(The intercom switches on.)_

Chris- All of the bands, please report to the auditorium, it's time to rock!

* * *

**Who will win the 80's Challenge, and who will be eliminated? Find out on the next part of TOTAL DRAMA BAND!**


	4. Episode 2 Part 2: Emulate The Eighties

**AN: At least it's nice to know my story's being read on DeviantArt… JK ;)…**

**Last time, the rockers, were faced with the ultimate challenge, perform with a musical rock instrument, but now that they have (some) experience, it's time to go back in time, when Duran Duran and MJ was the **it. But it seems like there are already alliances being formed, who exactly is "Deep Heart"? And what are Heather and it's plans for the newly formed friendship between Cody and Gwen? When will Deep Heart strike?** **Who going to win the challenge? **

**Copyrights-All songs belong to their respective bands, TDI belongs to Teletoon/Fresh.**

**Total Drama Band**

**Episode 2: Emulate the Eighties**

**Part 2 (I made a typo): Never Gonna Give This Up**

* * *

_(The room is filled with all of the bands; Chris and Nick stand on the stage.)_

Chris- Alright bands, this is it. This is the challenge; now get ready, because we're going to "Emulate the Eighties"! Band 1, get your butts up here.

(The band gets on stage. The band prepares to play "Photograph" by Def Leppard)

_(Courtney plays the riff, a little warbled, but she plays it alright, the drums, and then the bass come in, and here's where it's ruined…)_

Lindsay- I'm outta luck, outta love. Gotta photograph, picture of, passion killer, you're too much. You're the only one I wanna touch  
I see your face every time I dream, on every page, every magazine, so wild and free, so far from me, you're all I want, my fantasy. Oh, look what you've done to this rock 'n' roll clown. Oh oh, look what you've done. Photograph - I don't want your…Photograph - I don't need your…Photograph - All I've got is a photograph. But it's not enough.

_(As Lindsay butchers Joe Elliot, having her eyes closed, not seeing the total facepalmage going on between Nick and Chris.)_

Lindsay- I'd be your lover, if you were there, put your hurt on me, if you dare. Such a man, you got style, you make every woman feel like a child, oh. You got some kinda hold on me, you're all wrapped up in mystery. So wild and free, so far from me, you're all I want, my fantasy. Oh, look what you've done to this rock 'n' roll clown, oh oh, look what you've done. Photograph…Your photograph…Photograph - I need only your…Photograph - I'm outta love…Photograph - I'm outta love…Photograph - You're the only one…Photograph - I wanna touch!

_(The music stops to total silence…Crickets chirp, but other than that, total silence…)_

Nick- Geez…I hope that's it. Uhh… I give it a 2/5.

Chris- I heard better singing from John Daker…

Nick- Whoa, whoa, whoa…_(Points at Chris) _Don't insult John Daker.

Chris- What, why?

_(The screen says: "Technical Difficulty…Be Back Soon." After a second it cuts to Nick looking at Chris, who now has a guitar through his head, wearing it like a collar, looking really dazed.)_

Nick- _(proud)_ Alright, bring out Band 2!

_(Band 2 heads onto the stage. They prepare to sing Joan Jett.)_

(The band starts up, Bridgette plays the riff with better skill than Courtney. Heather goes to sing on the mic.)

Heather- (so-so) Midnight, gettin' uptight. Where are you? You said you'd meet me, now it's quarter to two. I know I'm hangin' but I'm still wantin' you Hey, Jack- it's a fact they're talkin' in town. I turn my back and you're messin' around. I'm not really jealous- don't like lookin' like a clown. I think of you every night and day You took my heart and you took my pride away...I hate myself for loving you, can't break free from the things that you do. I wanna walk but I run back to you, thats why I hate myself for lovin' you. Daylight spent the night without you But I've been dreamin' 'bout the lovin' you do, I won't be as angry 'bout the hell you put me through. Hey man bet you can treat me right. You just don't know what you was missin' last night, I wanna see your face and say forget it just from spite. I think of you every night and day- you took my heart and you took my pride away... I hate myself for loving you, can't break free from the things that you do. I wanna walk but I run back to you, thats why I hate myself for lovin' you. I hate myself....for loving you. I hate myself....for loving you. I hate myself....for loving you. I hate myself....for loving you. I hate myself....for loving you.

_(The band finishes, sparse to little applause drew.)_

Nick- That's pretty good! I'd give it a 4, alright bring out Band 3!

_(Band 3 walks out on stage. Ready to play "One Way or Another". Trent plays the riff, the rest of the band jump in, and then, Beth jumps in.)_

Beth- (Just as good as the others) One way,or another, I'm gonna find ya; I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya! One way, or another, I'm gonna win ya; I'm gonna get ya get ya get ya get ya! One way, or another, I'm gonna see ya; I'm gonna meet ya meet ya meet ya meet ya! One day, maybe next week, I'm gonna meet ya, I'm gonna meet ya, I'll meet ya! I will drive past your house, and if the lights are all down, I'll see who's around... One way, or another, I'm gonna find ya; I'm gonna get ya get ya get ya get ya! One way, or another, I'm gonna win ya; I'll get ya! I'll get ya! One way, or another, I'm gonna see ya; I'm gonna meet ya meet ya meet ya meet ya! One day, maybe next week, I'm gonna meet ya; I'll meet ya! Ahhh... And if the lights are all out, I'll follow your bus downtown, see who's hangin' 'round! One way, or another, I'm gonna lose ya; I'm gonna give you the slip! A slip of the hip for another; I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya! I'll trick ya! One way, or another, I'm gonna lose ya; I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya! One way, or another, I'm gonna lose ya; I'm gonna give you the slip! I walked down the hall, stand over by the wall, where ya! One way, or another, I'm gonna get ya; I'll get ya, I'll get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya!I can see it all, find out who ya call! Lead you to the supermarket checkout, see specials on rack, then get lost in the crowd! One way, or another, I'm gonna get ya; I'll get ya, I'll get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya!

_(The music ends to applause. But small whooping or hollering.)_

Nick- Alright! Awesome! That's a 5. THAT IS A 5! THAT is gonna be hard to top. But we're gonna go ahead anyway.

_(Band 4 heads onto the stage. Gwen starts the riff to "Hungry Like The Wolf", Noah and Ezekiel enter seconds later.)_

Cody- Dark in the city, night is a wire. Steam in the subway, earth is a fire

Noah and Ezekiel- Do dododo dododo dododo dododo doo doo

Cody- Woman, you want me, give me a sign, Aand catch my breathing even closer behind.

Noah and Ezekiel- Do dododo dododo dododo dododo doo doo)

Cody- In touch with the ground, I'm on the hunt, I'm after you. Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd, and I'm hungry like the wolf. Straddle the line in discord and rhyme, I'm on the hunt, I'm after you. Mouth is alive with juices like wine, and I'm hungry like the wolf. Stalked in the forest, too close to hide, I'll be upon you by the moonlight side.

Noah and Ezekiel- Do dododo dododo dododo dododo doo doo

Cody- High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight, you feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind.

Noah and Ezekiel- Do dododo dododo dododo dododo doo doo

In touch with the ground, I'm on the hunt, I'm after you. Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found, and I'm hungry like the wolf. Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme, I howl and I whine, I'm after you. Mouth is alive, all running inside, and I'm hungry like the wolf.

_(The riff changes…silence comes from all but a keyboard and Noah's drums.)_

Cody- Burning the ground, I break from the crowd, I'm on the hunt, I'm after you. I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found, and I'm hungry like the wolf. Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme, I'm on the hunt, I'm after you. Mouth is alive with juices like wine, and I'm hungry like the wolf. Burning the ground, I break from the crowd, I'm on the hunt, I'm after you. I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found, and I'm hungry like the wolf. Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme, I'm on the hunt, I'm after you. Mouth is alive with juices like wine, and I'm hungry like the wolf…

_(The band plays on for a couple more seconds and finishes to Band 3-type applause.)_

Nick- Now that, that was fantastic! Alright, that is a 5! Now, Band 1…you're up again!

Band 1- WHAT?!

Nick- That's right, you had to pick two songs.

Band 2 & 3- WHAT?!

Nick- Lemme guess, you three didn't pick a second song? But which band di… _(A keyboard plays for 11 seconds, interrupting Nick, then drums play solo for a bit, the curtain comes up to Band 4, playing Michael Jackson's immortal hit "Beat It", Cody dressed like Mike in the video, as are the rest, dressed like specific characters, Gwen plays a separate riff to intro Cody's lyrics.)_

Cody- They told him "Don't you ever come around here, don't wanna see your face, you better disappear". The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear, so beat it, just beat it. You better run, better do what you can, don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man, you wanna be tough, better do what you can So beat it, but you wanna be beat it, beat it. No one wants to be defeated. Showin' how funky and strong is your fight, it doesn't matter who's wrong or right. Just beat it, just beat it, just beat it, just beat it. They're out to get you, better leave while you can, don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man. You wanna stay alive, better do what you can, so beat it, just beat it. You have to show them that you're really not scared, you're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare. They'll kick you, then they beat youThen they'll tell you "It's fair".So beat it, but you wanna be bad. Just beat it, beat it, No one wants to be defeated, Showin' how funky and strong is your fight, it doesn't matter who's wrong or right Just beat it, beat it. No one wants to be defeated. Showin' how funky and strong is your fight, it doesn't matter who's wrong or right Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it…

_(Then Cody trails off purposely to let Gwen hit the solo…Noan hits the suitcase, then…it starts… Gwen taps it through the beginning, and loses all cyncicalism. She starts rocking out through the rest of the solo, even jumping around in a 720 rotation for the tapping finish, and sliding on her knees for the end chord. Cody then does the dance from the video as he sings through the end of the song.)_

Cody- Beat it, beat it, no one wants to be defeated. Showin' how funky and strong is your fight, it doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right. Just beat it, beat it, no one wants to be defeated. Showin' how funky and strong is your fight, it doesn't matter who's wrong or

who's right. Beat it, beat it, no one wants to be defeated. Showin' how funky and strong is your fight, it doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right. Just beat it, beat it, no one wants to be defeated. Showin' how funky and strong is your fight, it doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right. Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it…

_(The music plays for another half-minute before the room erupts in applause, even Chris, who regained conciousness during "Hungry Like The Wolf" is bowing down with Nick to Gwen's guitar playing.)_

Nick- THAT WAS AWESOME! Oh my god…that was the most wicked guitar playing I've seen in years! We got a winner, no doubt, that did it. You guys deserve to win this thing with that!

Chris- My colleague said it best. Band 4, for the second week in a row, you guys win invincibilty and a favor point! Now it seems that Band 1, is going to have to cut one loose.

_(Confessional)_

Duncan- It looks like the bumble-headed blonde's heading home.

_(Static)_

Owen- My ears are seriously hurting, guys!

_(Static)_

Courtney- We know the others' may like our stacked odds, but we can overcome. Lindsay's gone.

_(Static)_

Lindsay- I know that everyone will agree with me voting for Catrina, I mean, I know Bret _(or Owen, it's a WWF/WWE reference, and because Bret and Owen Hart are from Calgary), _will vote with me…Right?

_(Confessional Over)_

_(Inside the living room/elimination room, the band is looking confident, but Lindsay looks the)_

Chris- Alright, if you get a guitar pick, you're safe. But if you don't, you're butt is out of here, and there's no coming back…seriously! No fan bring backs, you're gone. GONE. G-O-N-E. Duncan _(tosses him a pick), _Owen _(tosses him a pick)_…We're down to Lindsay _(looking confident), _and Courtney _(looking scared)_, and the last pick goes to…Courtney!

Courtney- Yes!

Lindsay- _(Gets up)_ Thanks Chip! I can't believe I got one! _(Chris whispers in her ear.) _I'm making a total what out of myself? A total blonde moment? I got eliminated? Walk towards the door, and onto the Boat of Losers?

Chris- For god's sake, you lost!

Lindsay- Okay, geez! You could of said something out loud, Chip! _(Walks out onto the Boat of Losers.)_

_(Inside Band 2's room, Heather walks into the confessional again.)_

_?????_- Expecting me?

Heather- Yeah, I think it's time. Those two are getting a little too close, for my, or your standards. Sorry about what I did to you on TDI.

?????- It don't matter to me anymore, so this is the plan…

**

* * *

**

END SHOW.

**It looks like "Deep Heart is ready to break Gwen and Cody's friendship, but how? And what is the next challenge, find out! Same Rock Time, Same Rock Fiction!**

**And BTW: Do you know that the Bird is the Word? I just found out.**


	5. Episode 3 Part 1: Makin' a Hit

**Last time on TDB, the band preformed 80's music, and Lindsay had to "Beat It". So who's going to go home on this episode? Find out now! And what is Deep Heart's plans for Gwen and Cody? Well find out! **

**P.S.: Sorry it took so long, the template for each episode got deleted. Sorry.**

**Copyrights-All songs belong to their respective bands, TDI belongs to Teletoon/Fresh.**

**Total Drama Band**

**Episode 3: Makin' The Hit**

**Part 1: Deep Heart Strikes _(Back?)_**

_(Instead of the recap, Nick appears on screen to address the dangers of pranking someone with a guitar, or at least try to.)_

Nick- Hi, I'm Nick D. from the hit band "The Nick D. Band", and I'm here to explain the quite real dangers of playing a electric guitar with it's volume past 11, and using it prank kids as they sleep. Well I was, but then I picked up this…The Total Drama Island season one DVD! It's got all your favorite moments, and mine! So go get it, August 21, 2009!

_(Fades out.)_

_(AN: Can I sell out once on this fic? Please? And yes, the DVD is real. It's actually coming out on 8/21. I know, I can't wait either.)_

_(The dock is seen in view as the cameras roll again. Chris is standing there, again to recap what happened in the previous episode. Yeah, I copied this from the earlier chapter, so what? You want to fight about it? Ouch!__That really hurt! I'm gonna have a lump there, you idiot! Who throws a shoe? Honestly! You fight like a woman! Okay, I'm backin' up. Sheesh! You know I'm not Dubya!__)_Chris- Last time on Total Drama Band, _(shows flashbacks as the recap continues.) _The four bands had to play music and look like someone from the 1980's, some got it _(shows Cody as Rick Astley.) _and some missed it by a century! _(Shows E-Scope's 1880 costume.)_ But when it came to it, it was the performances, and Cody's team crushed the competition, impersonating MJ to win the challenge, and for Lindsay, it was time to "Beat It". _(Returns to the dock)_ Who is going to come out on top, and who's going home? Find out on Total…Drama…BAND!

_(AN: Cause I promised some 'Tallica.)_

_(Plays the intro: "Fuel" by Metallica from the "ReLoad" album, plays as three buses go down a wide highway; one bus is knocked out when the basses' groove from the three other busses rips through the tires, another bus is knocked out when the extreme loudness of the combined vocal forces of the other busses' lead singers cracks the windshield, causing the driver to drive erratically into an old, abandoned gas station. The cameras pays their attentions to the front of the busses, panning out before the huge explosion from the gas station takes out one of the remaining busses. The remaining bus heads past a gate that's clearly marked, "FINISH LINE", the bus drives into the Air Rogers Arena™, past a billboard that exclaims "Aerosmith LIVE! With 'Winning Band' as the Opening Act." Then it cuts to the arena, packed in with fans, and the band (w/Aerosmith) playing "Movin' Out". Then the Total Drama Band logo pops up on screen. Then it cuts to the bands getting out of bed early to avoid Nick and his C-Land Brownie Gibson SG Lefty Guitar. In Band 3's room, Beth sits on her bed remembering something.)_

_(Confessional)  
_Beth- Last night was odd, something shocking about the night before.  
_(Confessional Over into a flashback: Beth walks sneakily into Band 3's Confessional room and hears a voice.)_

Heather- Beth!

Beth- Heather? What do you want you meanie?

Heather- It's not about what I want it's about you want…_(shows the picture of Cody getting a hug from Gwen.)_

Beth- Why would I care about that?

Heather- Because you like him. Admit it, you like Cody!

Beth- Alright! But why do you need me?

Heather- I don't need you, but he does…

_(Deep Heart walks into almost perspective, covering his face in shadow)_

Deep Heart- Allow me to introduce my real self…_(Walks into perspective, shocking Beth)_

Beth- _(gasps) _TRENT!?

Trent/Deep Heart- Yeah, that's right. It's me.

Beth- But why, you like Gwen, why would you do something to hurt her?

Trent- Au Contraire, it's what she did to hurt me!

Beth- I heard, but this is more than punishment, it's humiliation!

Trent- Beth, Beth, Beth, realize this: Gwen dating me again, and you getting Cody.

Beth- Well…_(sighs) _What do I do?

Trent- All you gotta do is clear my name, keep my name out of the running as the guy behind this scheme, you got that?

Beth- Alright.

Trent- Now go, Heather and I have to plan up for tomorrow.

_(Cuts back to the present.)_

_(Confessional)  
_Trent- So what? I'm Deep Heart. Gwen is going to deserve everything she's going to get from Heather and me, and with Beth as my alibi, I'm in the clear. Heather's right, it's so fun being bad.  
_(Confessional Over)_

_(Cuts to Band 1's room, all awake. Duncan seems happy to get Lindsay out.)_

_(Confessional)  
_Duncan- Man, it was good to get a good night sleep.  
_(Static)  
_Owen- It's nice to know blood wasn't coming out of my ears before I went to sleep last night.

_(Confessional Over)_

_(The intercom comes on. Chris gets on the mic.)_

Chris- Rockers, get to the middle room. It's time for your next challenge!

_(The bands come out of their separate rooms to find out what the next challenge is. As the bands get together, Chris and Nick, in his stylish Cleveland Indians jersey, arrive on the stage.)_

Chris- Last week, we saw you guys try to use a musical instrument, emphasis on the word "try". But this week we'll see your abilities to make music.

Trent- _ (Loudly) _Yes!

Chris- You guys, in your bands, are going to make an three minute instrumental, and Nick and I will judge it based on it's originality and classicness.

Gwen- Is that even a word?

Chris- It is now. The band that is the best is safe from elimination, but for the three losers, there's a special way to decide the band's fate for this week. The WHEEL OF LOSERS! The band that the wheel lands on is up for elimination! So get crackin'!

_(Inside Band 1's room, Duncan makes a few twangs on the black bass guitar, he does this until he finds the perfect riff and bar. Owen sits down and puts a little form into his radical drum banging. Courtney then unplugs the electric guitar, pulls out the bow and plays it like Jimmy Page… but this time, it works to perfection.)_

Duncan- Nice going, Princess!

Courtney- I guess I can play guitar with a bow!

_(Nick walks in.)_

Nick- You just got to put a little form in it, the guitar is twice as big as that violin, you know.

Courtney- I figured that out.

_(Cuts to Band 2, jamming to their new sound, Bridgette makes a weird sounding riff, thanks to the guitar pedals in front, Geoff makes a RHCP style groove as E-Scope makes some unformed drumming. After a half-minute, the band finishes. Once again, Heather walks in to congratulate the other ¾ of the team.)_

Heather- That was fantastic! What are we going to call that?

Geoff- How about…The Party Anthem!

Heather- _(Emotially…sarcastic) _That sounds great! _(Normally) _I have to go…take five!

_(Band 3 is just thinking of something to do, having finished their song.)_

Trent- Hey who's hungry?

LeShawna- Boy, you read my mind. _(To Harold)_ Come on sugar._ (The other three head off before she notices Trent getting a lawn chair ready by the balcony.)_ You comin?

Trent- No, I already ate. I just want to relax, and enjoy the hostility.

LeShawna- The what.

Trent- I meant to say hospitality. Sorry.

LeShawna – See you in a bit. Big 'Shawna's eying that burger!

Trent- Perfect…

_(In Band 4's room, the group sit down after finishing the song; Cody went to the bathroom, Ezekiel is playing Revolution X in the middle room, leaving Gwen with Noah.)_

Gwen- Noah...

Noah- What?

Gwen- Can I talk to you for a second?

Noah- Well…sure.

Gwen- It's about Cody…

Noah- _(defensive)_ I know what it's about, look I was asleep, and therefore, I didn't know what was going on!

Gwen- Not about that…I think I'm starting to like him…

Noah- Look, I think you two would be perfect. Back on that resort, he said some of the most romantic things I have ever heard.

Gwen- Really? Like…

Noah- How he thought that you were the most beautiful thing he has ever laid eyes on.

Gwen- Honestly?

Noah- I'm speaking the truth.

Gwen- Ok, I guess I could give him a chance…

_(Noah's gut rumbles.) _

Noah- I'm really getting hungry. That's you're chance!

Gwen- Okay.

_(As Noah walks out of the room to eat, Cody walks out of the bathroom as Gwen charges and puts a huge hug right on him. The motion stops when Chris goes to rewind the footage.)_

Chris- Whoa! Nick did you see that?

Nick- I guess Cody's and my dreams came true!

Chris- What's that?

Nick- A Cody/Gwen world...

_(The motion unpauses continuing the hug.)_

Cody- Whoa, you seem happy.

Gwen- Cody…I need to repay for something…for everything actually.

Cody- Well, what is it?

Gwen- Cody…do you…want…to…you know…go out with me?

Cody- _(Shocked) _Really? _(She nods)_ This has got to be the best day of my life!

Gwen- What was the second?

Cody- The canoe ride.

Gwen- But I hit you twice in the jewels with an oar!

Cody- No, it was when I saw your face after I brought you and Trent together. Then it meant something.

Gwen- Aww….

Cody- What?

Gwen- Nothing.

Cody- I have got to go outside, that window isn't enough. _(Walks off in excitement) _YEAH! ALRIGHT! YEAH!_ (Trails off.)_

Gwen- I think he's really matured. _(giggles)_

_(Outside in the backyard, Cody is skipping along happily as ever, when a voice calls out to Cody…)_

Heather- Cody…

Cody- Huh? Who's there?

_(Heather walks in front of Cody)_

Cody- Hi Heather!

Heather- Hey Cody, why are you so happy?

Cody- I'm going out with Gwen!

Heather- Really? _(to self) _I never thought the geek would get her.

Cody- Huh?

Heather- Nothing. Say would you like to hear something?

Cody- Wait a tick…_(remembers what Heather did to Trent) _NO! I'm not falling for it. You can't fool me!

Heather- What are you talking about?

Cody- You're going to try and make out with me in front of Gwen so that she breaks up with me.

_(Unbeknownst to Trent or Heather, Gwen is watching out the window, with it ¼ up.) _

Heather- Now why would I do that?

Cody- Duh! You did that to Trent!

Heather- Alright you little twerp, I'm going to make out with you one way or another.

Cody- NO!

_(Heather comes even closer, even trying to push Cody to the ground. Gwen looking in horror.)_

Cody- Stop!

_(Heather knees Cody hard in the balls, causing him to pucker up and has his arms forward. But sadly for Heather, Gwen knows what happened…)_

**END PART**

**What will be Heather's repercussions? How will Gwen seek revenge? Who will go home? And who will win the challenge? Find Out on the next chapter of TDB!**


	6. Episode 3 Part 2: Makin' A Hit

Last time on TDB, the band preformed 80's music, and Lindsay had to "Beat It". So who's going to go home on this episode? Find out now! After what happened in the last part, what will happen to Cody as he feels he broke his love's heart? What will happen between the two?

**P.S.: Sorry it took so long, the template for each episode got deleted. Sorry.**

**Copyrights-All songs belong to their respective bands, TDI belongs to Teletoon/Fresh.**

* * *

**Total Drama Band**

**Episode 3: Makin' The Hit**

**Part 2: One Gone or Two?**

_(Gwen watches on as Cody receives the punt to the groin, as Heather takes advantage of the situation by making out with the tagged Cody. Cody drops to his knees, crying from the pain of the kick, and, as he would believe, breaking Gwen's heart. But thankfully for Cody, Gwen already knows what already happened.)_

_(Confessional)_

Gwen- Okay, Heather, you've gone too far.

_(Static)_

Cody- I've broken her heart. The one thing I wanted more than the money, more than the fame, and I broke it like an arrow. _(AN: OMG! Bon Jovi reference! That's for you, Kgman of DeviantArt. That's only a taste of Jon.) _

_(Confessional Over)_

_(Cody runs to the middle room, crying his eyes out. All, sans Heather and Trent, come to the middle to see the commotion. Gwen isn't one of those people; she's in the confessional)_

Noah- What happened?

Bridgette- What's going on, Cody?

Geoff- What's wrong, bra?

Cody- _(broken) _He…e...at…her… ma…de…ou…t… wi…th me…

LeShawna- _(calmly)_ Let it all out, boy.

Cody- _(sobbing loudly) _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

_(Confessional)_

Gwen- _(hears the loud sob) _Uh oh…that's Cody._ (Sprints out.)_

_(Confessional Over)_

_(Cuts back to Cody in his ball.)_

_(Confessional)_

Cody _(back in his Sad But True outfit)_- Hold my breath as I wish for death, oh please God, wake me. _(AN: I wanted that Metallica reference!)_

_(Confessional Over)_

_(Back to Cody)_

Gwen- Cody? Cody? _(finds him in the ball.) _Cody!

_(Trent comes in)_

Trent- What's wrong, man?

Gwen- Cody and were going to go out _(looks to Cody, not noticing the angered look on Trent), _but Heather was trying to break us up, she made out with him, but I already knew. _(As Gwen looks back, Trent looks calmer.) _Just like what happened to us.

Trent- Oh…

Cody- Everybody, leave. I'll be done soon.

_(The intercom switches on)_

Chris- Everybody, it's time for the next challenge to start! Head to the Auditorium now to begin the song-creating event.

_(All but Cody head out, sans Gwen.)_

Gwen- Cody…

_(She walks out, as Cody takes a pillow and screams loudly into it.)_

_(Cuts to the Auditorium, everyone, including Trent, who's just acting mad, gives a glare towards Heather, who is fixing her nails. Only one is not present: Cody)_

Chris- We gave you five hours to make a 3 minute instrumental, now we're going to see how you did. Band 1 go on stage, and play your hit!

_(The band gets on the stage, looking a heck of a lot more confident than when they played with Lindsay. Duncan plays a little groove on the bass, Owen pops in a few hits on the drum at little times, Courtney pulls out the bow, and plays the guitar 75% better than when she uses the pick. The band plays together for the next 2 minutes, 20 seconds before Courtney does a lone solo with the bow. As the song ends, applause surround the room. A look of surprise appears on Chris and Nick's face, remembering the last time Courtney used the bow.)_

Nick- Man! Jimmy would be proud!

Courtney- Thanks!

Chris- We're going to give that a 4 out of 5.

Nick- Let's see Band 2!

_(The band gets on stage, Bridgette makes a warbled sound from her guitar thanks to the pedals, Geoff makes a groove, Izzy just plays drums with absolutly no form whatsoever. After the three minutes, "The Party Anthem" ends.)_

Nick- Not bad! I'm going to give that a 4 out of 5 as well. Now Band 3, show us your song.

_(Trent plays an acoustical guitar sound until Harold pulls in a bass sound, Leshawna pushes in some drums, Trent plays a more electric sound. Sorta like a ballad by GnR or something. After the 3 minutes, the band ends the song. Getting loud applause from all.)_

Nick- That was fantastic! That's getting a five from us! Now it's Band 4's turn. Go up on...Where's Cody?

Noah- A certain someone made out with him to try and ruin his chances with Gwen.

Nick- It's an instrumental challenge, so go ahead.

_(The band goes on stage and plays a ballad similar to Band 3's; Ezekiel trades the bass for a Acoustic. Ezeke plays the intro, Gwen and Noah follow suit with guitar and drums. Gwen plays a guitar solo as the 3 minutes end. The band finishes and gets 4 star applause._

Nick- That's was pretty nice, but this week's winner is Band 3! Good work guys!

_(The band cheers and celebrates as Chris brings in the Wheel of Losers, with bands 1,2 and 4 on the wheel.)_

Chris- Let's decide who the losers that are going to send someone home tonight!

_(The wheel spins for roughly 30 seconds before it lands on...)_

Chris- Band 4! Pick a loser and head to the middle room!

_(Confessional)_

Gwen- Sorry, Ezekiel!

_(Static)_

Noah- You're a heck of a bass player, Ezeke.

_(Static)_

Ezekiel- I guess Noah has more talent than me, I guess I can take leaving, eh?

_(Static)_

Cody- I'm voting for myself. I deserve to leave. _(Tears up) _Why? Why me? Why do bad things always happen to me? _(Cries some more)_

_(Confessional Over)_

_(Cuts to the middle room, where all but Cody look ready to find out who's leaving.)_

Chris- You're votes have tallied. Whoever gets one these three picks, is safe. The other, is gone. FOREVER! Gwen, Noah, come get your picks.

_(Noah and Gwen do so. )_

Chris- It's down to Cody and Ezekiel. And the pick goes to...........................................Cody. Ezekiel, it's time to go bro.

_(Ezekiel leaves, but not before saying goodbye to the band. Then it cuts to the next day.)_

Chris-_ (On intercom)_ Heather! Get down to the middle room!

_(Heather heads down as the rest look on sans Cody.)_

Chris- You have been eliminated, Heather.

Heather- Why? This must be a joke!

Chris- We found fingerprints in the control room, you were watching you making out with Cody. There are boundries you can't go to and the control room is one of them! So you have been eliminated!

Heather- WHAT?! YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! I WASN'T IN THE CAMERA ROOM! _(Gets dragged out by security.)_

Gwen- Sweet payback. _(Hears a piano playing "You see me Crying" by Aerosmith coming from the playroom, she counts the people before noticing that Cody is missing. She walks to the playroom, with guitar in hand.)_

Cody- You see me crying...Say you a ladies man. You see me crying, Im so hard to understand. Honey, what you done to your head? Honey, whats the words that I said? Honey, what you done to your head? Honey, whats the words that I said?

_(Cody gets to the solo, and is shocked to hear Gwen play the guitar solo behind him. He shuts the piano, but Gwen stops him.)_

Cody- What are you doing?

Gwen- I don't want to stop.

Cody- I broke your heart, I don't want you to be around me, it might happen again.

Gwen- You never broke my heart, first off.

Cody- But...

Gwen- I listened in to the conversation, you never meant to do it.

Cody- Really?

Gwen- Yeah...really.

_(Cody opens up the piano and plays along with Gwen as it cuts to the end credits.)_

**END EPISODE.**

**So three gone and 5 left to go! So were getting really close to the ending of TDB! What's going to be Trent's reaction, knowing Heather is gone? What's going to be the next challenge? Find out of the next chapter of Total Drama Band!**

* * *


	7. Episode 4 Part 1: But Can They Play?

**P.S.: So sorry for the long delay. It's been a while, and because I had classes interfering. I will make a promise for Metallica in the next challenge _(Fading foreshadowing To Black much?)_.**

**Last week on TDB, Deep Heart _(Trent…)_ struck, and caused a rift in Cody and Gwen's relationship, or so Cody thought. While Cody wept, Gwen knew exactly what happened, and framed Heather of going into the control room, _(at least Chris doesn't know that) _sending the evil girl out of the competition, as well as Ezekiel being eliminated, after Band 3 won the song-creating challenge. Who will win, and who is going home, find out on Total Drama Band!**

**Copyrights-All songs belong to their respective bands, TDI belongs to Teletoon/Fresh. Demolition Manbelongs to Warner Bros. Studios.**

* * *

**Total Drama Band**

**Episode 4: But Can They Play?**

**Part 2: OH WAIT, YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!**

_(The dock is seen in view as the cameras roll again. Chris is standing there, again to recap what happened in the previous episode.)_

Chris- Last time on Total Drama Band,_ (shows flashbacks as the recap continues.)_ the bands had to create a song. The was a "Whole Lotta Love" _(Shows Gwen and Cody's hug) _and there was a "whole lotta none". Deep Heart finally revealed himself _(shows Trent)_. So Heather and Deep Heart, with Beth's help, made a plan to cut the cord on Gwen and Cody's relationship, but Heather didn't expect for a window to be open, and Gwen found about Heather's scheme, not knowing who the real mastermind is, but Cody sure took it like he did cheat. Sending the boy into a blubbering mess. Band 3 won the challenge, and Ezekiel from Band 4 was eliminated. But in a shocking turn-of-events, Heather was sent home, because she illegally wandered into the control room to watch herself ruin Cody's life. Now, we're going to find out the singers' extra skills. Who will "Make It" and who is "Movin' Out"? Find out on this week's episode of Total...Drama...BAND!

_(Plays the intro: "Famous (Clean)" by Puddle Of Mudd down a wide highway; one bus is knocked out when the basses' groove from the three other busses rips through the tires, another bus is knocked out when the extreme loudness of the combined vocal forces of the other busses' lead singers cracks the windshield, causing the driver to drive erratically into an old, abandoned gas station. The cameras pays their attentions to the front of the busses, panning out before the huge explosion from the gas station takes out one of the remaining busses. The remaining bus heads past a gate that's clearly marked, "FINISH LINE", the bus drives into the Air Rogers Arena™, past a billboard that exclaims "Aerosmith LIVE! With 'Winning Band' as the Opening Act." Then it cuts to the arena, packed in with fans, and the band (w/Aerosmith) playing "Get A Grip". Then the Total Drama Band logo pops up on screen. Then it cuts to the rockers listening to Gwen and Cody play "You See Me Crying" by Aerosmith, from the kitchen.)_

Duncan- Man, those two make a good couple.

_(Trent sneers loudly.)_

Owen- What was that?

Trent- I think I had some bad guacamole.

Owen- I hear ya! One time, I had guacamole so bad, I farted "Ode to Joy"!

Courtney- Ew...Owen.

Duncan- Wait...Could you do it now?

Owen- Sure.

Duncan- Bottom's up!

Courtney-NO!!!

_(Too late...Duncan shoves some guacamole into Owen's trashcompacter A.K.A. his mouth. Soon, the crude music begins. Gwen and Cody stop playing to hear the sinister rendition of Ludwig Van Beethoven's classic. Back in the kitchen, all but Owen and Duncan are disgusted.)_

Duncan- _(sheds a tear) _It's...beautiful.

_(As the farting symphony comes to a dramatic and thankful end, Duncan appluades like he just watched a really good horror flick.)_

Duncan- Bravo! Encore!

Courtney- Never make him do that again.

Duncan- Okay..._(she walks past.) _psych.

_(Cody and Gwen walk into the room.)_

Cody- Who gave Owen the guacamole?

Duncan- Guilty! How did you know?

Cody- Guess the place Owen went to when he got kicked off TDA?

Duncan- The catering table.

Cody- Exactly. Then he ate the guacamole...

**_Flashback!_**

"Hey Owen!" I said to the not-at-all-sad fella who just got kicked out of a chance at a million.

"Oh, nothin' Cody." He started gulfing down food with no possiblity of him stopping.

"Don't! That's the guaca..." Nope. He didn't stop...then he farted, in my face. To this day, I still haven't got the stink out of my nose.

**_BackFlash!_**

Duncan- Wow, that really sucks.

Gwen- Really.

_(The intercom makes a feed sound.)_

Chris- Rockers, it's time to tell you the next challenge! Head to the middle room for the rundown.

_(All of the rockers remaining head to the middle room.)_

Chris- Quiz time! James Hetfield, Jimi Hendrix, Kurt Cobain, Paul McCartney. Guys, what do these people have in common?

Noah- Beside the fact that Jimi and James have the same intitials, they all play an instrument and sing.

Nick- Exactly! Which is the next challenge.

Chris- The lead singers will have to play an extra instrument while singing! However, it seems like Bands 1 and 2, are going to have to stay and watch. Even worse, You guys will be up for elimination if the wheel lands on your band.

_(Band 1 and 2 groan)_

Chris- Yeah, I know, sucks to be you guys. Now let's find out who getting what instrument. Cody, get up here.

_(Cody walks onto the stage. He puts his hand into a hat, and draws a paper.)_

Cody- "Bass".

Nick- It looks like your the four-string plucker.

_(Confessional)_

Cody- I got Ezekiel's job, I guess. I wonder If we can use that "favor".

_(Confessional Over)_

Chris- Beth, come on down!

_(Beth walks onto the stage, and grabs a paper out of the hat.)_

Beth- "Piano".

Nick- I guess your playing the keys.

_(Confessional)_

Beth- I know I'm going to win this one. I mean, there is no way that tramp is going to take my Cody.

_(Confessional Over)_

Chris- Alright, head back to your rooms, and decide which song your going to play!

_(Cody and the rest of Band 4 pass the gameroom, as Cody hears a song being played from the Guitar Hero World Tour booth, a song that was a part of his childhood. "Demolition Man" by Sting.)_

Cody- Guys, I know what song we're going to play.

_(Confessional)_

Cody- When I was 6; my dad took me to see this movie called 'Demolition Man'; it was at one of those 'play the classics' theatres. I remember watching the part where John Spartan, played by Sylvester Stallone, kicks off the head from a frozen Simon Phoenix, played by Wesley Snipes.

_**Flashback!**_

"Heads up!" I heard John Spartan say from the big screen as he kicked the corrupted Simon Pheonix's head off, and watched as it bounced once and exploded after the second time hitting the steel ground. Then John jumped off the freezing crane to escape freezing to death, and started running to the exit.

_(5 minutes later)_

"So how was the movie, son?" My dad asked me.

"It was awesome!" I had only one response.

**_BackFlash!_**

Ever since then I was a total passion for that movie, every day I wished I were John Spartan. One time, I recited a line from that R-rated movie, yeah, my mom made me eat soap. One time I rescued a girl from a bully, it's odd because she looked familiar.

**_Flashback!_**

"I said...give me all of your money, girl!" A big kid said to this small yet beautiful girl with, uh...very interesting hair. Now is my chance.

"Stop!" The kid turned to me as I said it, and pushed the girl against a tree, knocking her out.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" Glad he asked, I pulled out this big Nerf gun that could impress Chuck Norris, with rapid fire shooting, a 100 round magazine, and rock filled darts. "Is that all you got?" He seemed unimpressed. So I start shooting, and he starts running, crying to his mommy, as he does that, I went to check on the girl.

**_BackFlash_**

Wait....No....it couldn't be, nah!

_(Confessional Over)_

**Yeah, there's a ripoff to** **one of my earlier works, titled "A Vengeful Heart", about Cody saving Gwen from a evil kidnapper. And Trent being evil is becoming just a author signature to me...I guess.**

**Who will win the challenge, and who is going home? Find out on the next chapter of TDB!**

* * *


	8. Episode 4 Part 2: But Can They Play?

**P.S.: So sorry for the two month long delay. It's been a while, and because I had vacation, weeping at MJ's death, Rock Band, Marvel vs. Capcom 2, and Guitar Hero. I've made the promise for Metallica in the next challenge _(Nothing Else Matters to you, does it Nick?)_. Hope for a speedy recovery, Steven!**

**Last week on TDB, Deep Heart _(Trent…)_ struck, and caused a rift in Cody and Gwen's relationship, or so Cody thought. While Cody wept, Gwen knew exactly what happened, and framed Heather of going into the control room, _(at least Chris doesn't know that) _sending the evil girl out of the competition, as well as Ezekiel being eliminated, after Band 3 won the song-creating challenge. On the last chapter, Cody got Ezekiel's absentee Bass Guitar duty, and Beth gets to play piano. **

**Copyrights-All songs belong to their respective bands, TDI belongs to Teletoon/Fresh/Cake. Demolition Man belongs to Warner Bros. Studios.**

* * *

**Total Drama Band**

**Episode 4: But Can They Play?**

**Part 2 ( I MAED EH TYOP!) : Mr. Sweet Emotion and a Stinging Surprise Guest**

_(Confessional)_

Cody- It couldn't be, nah!

_(Confessional Over)_

_(In Band 4's room)_

Cody- Hey Chris!

_(Chris w/ Nick walks to the room.)_

Chris- Yeah, dude?

Cody- I would like to use a favor…

_(Band 3's room) _

Beth- I know we should do something Queen.

Trent- Sounds cool.

Beth- I'm thinking Don't Stop Me.

LeShawna- Who's Queen?

Harold- It's a British band led by Freddie Mercury, but he got AIDS and died in 1991. Now Bad Company's Paul Rogers leads them on.

LeShawna- Shug, I have no idea who any of those guys are.

Trent- We'll worry about it later. For now let's get prepared.

(Band 1's room)

Duncan- Can anyone sing?

Owen- No.

Courtney- Never took choir.

Duncan- Great, we're screwed.

(Band 2's room)

Geoff- I can't believe Heather doing that to poor Cody.

Bridgette- I know, and he is such a nice guy!

E-Scope- That witch should burn in the depths of hell with a vengence!

_(The Other two look on confused.)_

E-Scope- What?

_(In Band 4's room, a figure in a red Aerosmith shirt with middle length hair comes in with a Gibson bass.)_

??? ????????- Cody, it's time to practice.

Cody- Whoa...Tom Hamilton?

Tom- Yep. I'm here to give you the proper way to play bass. So, what song have you guys chosen?

Cody- We chose Demolition Man by Sting.

Tom- Perfect choice! Alright, I brought a test guitar for you. You can keep it if you want to.

Cody- Sure!

Tom- Let's see, this is how you hold it...

_(Two Hours Later)_

Tom- Magnificent, I think we got a winner.

Chris _(on Intercom)_- It's time for the contest to start. Head onto the middle room to start the challenge.

_(All bands head out, but Tom stays for more tips with Cody)_

Tom- Remember, keep a repeat and keep eyes to the audience when it's time to speak, and when it's not, look at the guitar.

Cody- Thanks.

_(High five)_

Tom- Good luck.

_(Cuts to the auditorium. Where the bands are all rounded up while bands 3 and 4 prepare.)_

Chris- Alright, it's time to start this thing! Band 3, you're up!

_(Beth plays a few notes before beginning the song. AN: I shorten it down for lyrical reasons, it's really 3 minutes long.)_

Beth- Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time, I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah! I'm floating around in ecstasy. So don't stop me now, don't stop me._ (Music grows louder) _'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time. I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies, Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity. I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva, I'm gonna go, go, go. There's no stopping me, I'm burning through the skies, Yeah! Two hundred degrees, That's why they call me Mrs. Fahrenheit, I'm trav'ling at the speed of light, I wanna make a supersonic man of you. Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball. Don't stop me now, If you wanna have a good time just give me a call. Don't stop me now.

Band 3-'Cause I'm having a good time.

Beth- Don't stop me now.

Band 3-Yes I'm having a good time.

Beth-I don't want to stop at all..._(instruments stop)_ La, la, la, la, laaaa, La, la, la, la, La, la, laa, laa, laa, laaa, La, la, laa, la, la, la, la, la, laaa.

_(Crowd applaudes.)_

Chris- Not bad, I give it a 4. Alright Band 4, it time for you to show what you got.

_(Gwen plays a lick, and makes a tapping of random notes, then Cody and the rest enter in their instruments. Cody playing the bass riff like he was Sting. Then, as the band is playing, a figure walks down the ramp, and takes the third seat of the Judges table, the judges not noticing, but do know.) _

Cody- Tied to the tracks and the train's fast coming, Strapped to the wing with the engine running. You say that this wasn't in your plan, And don't mess around with the demolition man. Tied to a chair, and the bomb is ticking, This situation was not of your picking. You say that this wasn't in your plan, And don't mess around with the demolition man.

_(The band changes tone, Involving a faster chorus, and the entire band to sing.)_

Band 4 - I'm a walking nightmare, an arsenal of doom, I kill conversation as I walk into the room, I'm a three line whip, I'm the sort of thing they ban, I'm a walking disaster, I'm a demolition man.

_(Then the song returns to it's original riff.)_

Cody- You come to me like a moth to the flame, It's love you need but I don't play that game. 'Cause you could be my greatest fan, But I'm nobody's friend, I'm a demolition man.

_(Then it goes back the the chorus riff.)_

I'm a walking nightmare, an arsenal of doom, I kill conversation as I walk into the room, I'm a three line whip, I'm the sort of thing they ban, I'm a walking disaster, I'm a demolition man.

_(Then Gwen and the rest of the band get into a higher note pitch, as Gwen hits a solo, then it returns the fast chorus for the outro)_

Cody- Tied to the tracks and the train's fast coming, Strapped to the wing with the engine running. You say that this wasn't in your plan, And don't mess around with the demolition man. Tied to a chair, and the bomb is ticking, This situation was not of your picking. You say that this wasn't in your plan, And don't mess around with the demolition man.

_(Finishes the song, to applause higher than Band 3's applause.)_

?????- That was impressive.

_(All cast look a the figure, Sting, bassist/singer of The Police, Grammy Award winner, rock icon.)_

Chris M.- Ladies and Gentlemen, the uncomparible Sting!

Sting- Thank you, Chris, and I would like to say that Band 4 has won the Singer/Instrument challenge, and I would like to honor the winning star.

_(Sting walks onto stage, a case on his back.)_

Sting- Cody, get on a knee.

_(As Cody does so, Sting takes the case, and opens it, revealing a replica of Sting's famous bass. He lays the headstock on both of Cody shoulders, as if he was Knighting him)_

Sting- I knight thee, Cody, as a Deity of Rock Music. Arise. _(Cody does so) _Here's your new weapon, now go and rock faces off the unworthy.

Chris- Alright, lets bring out the Wheel Of Losers! _(It comes out) _Let's find out who's going home! _(Spins and lands on Band 1) _Oooh, Band 1, you gotta cut one loose bros and sis)

_(Confessional)_

Duncan- Sorry Sweetheart, but I guess you gotta go.

_(Static)_

Owen- Courtney's has to go, she's a weak link. Goodbye.

_(End Confessional, and in the middle room)_

Chris- You get a pick, you stay here, them's the rules. I get complaints because I drag it out so long. Owen_ (gives him a pick)_ and....Duncan _(gives him the pick). _Courtney, you're gone. Thanks for playing.

Courtney- Whatever.

Chris- Wow, that was quick, and no lawsuits. Tune in next to Total Drama Band, when we have the music video challenge. See ya!

_(Cuts to a black screen, then a picture of Michael Jackson appears with the words 1958-2009 appears as Nick makes a monologue)_

Nick- This past week, the music industry, and the world lost a tremendous peformer, Michael Jackson, truly _Gone Too Soon_...

* * *

**Make a guess, which band's gonna play Nothing Else Matters for the Music Video challenge? To find out, read TDB Episode 5: Killing The Radio Star?**


	9. Episode 5 Part 1: Killing The Music Star

**Last week on TDB, The bands had to have their singer play an instrument, and Band 4 won it easily after help from Aerosmith's Tom Hamilton. And in controlversy, Courtney was eliminated by her own boyfriend, which I kind of think is Just Desserts. Remember Total,Drama,Drama, so on and so forth Island? **

**Copyrights-All songs belong to their respective bands, TDI belongs to Teletoon/Fresh/Cake. **

* * *

**Total Drama Band**

**Episode 5: Killing the Radio Star**

**Part 1: The Memory Remains**

The dock is seen in view as the cameras roll again. Chris is standing there, again to recap what happened in the previous episode.)

Chris- Last time on Total Drama Band, (shows flashbacks as the recap continues.) The teams were asked to have their singer play with an extra instrument. Beth got the piano, as Cody got the bass. Both showed a good effort. But Cody got the W, and was knighted by King Sting, the most famous member of "The Police". Courtney got eliminated, to some controlversy by TDB fans. Thankfully, her team of lawyers was "Out of Office" again. This week, the rockers have to do a music video challenge. Will it rock the tape? or will it need a re-take? Find out this week on Total... Drama... Band!

_(Plays the intro to "The Unforgiven I" by Metallica as four busses go down a wide highway; then it transitions into "The Unforgiven II". One bus is knocked out when the basses' groove from the three other busses rips through the tires, another bus is knocked out when the extreme loudness of the combined vocal forces of the other busses' lead singers cracks the windshield, causing the driver to drive erratically into an old, abandoned gas station. The cameras pays their attentions to the front of the busses, panning out before the huge explosion from the gas station takes out one of the remaining busses. The remaining bus heads past a gate that's clearly marked, "FINISH LINE", the bus drives into the Air Rogers Arena™, past a billboard that exclaims "Aerosmith LIVE! With 'Winning Band' as the Opening Act." Then it cuts to the arena, packed in with fans, and the band (w/Aerosmith) playing "Toys in the Attic". Then the Total Drama Band logo pops up on screen. Then it cuts to the bands checking each others instruments. First Band 1, then 2, then 3, and finally 4.)_

_(Confessional)  
_Cody- So it's good that we won that challenge, and I got to meet Sting. He was one of my idols, man. I used to listen to "Can't Stand Losing You", it's a classic case of art imitating life. I guess I'm kind of used to it.  
_(Static)  
_Gwen- When I saw what happened to Cody on the first night, I knew it was my fault. No one could of pushed him down that far, besides me. I'm just glad I buried his hatchet with me early. Now I met a wonderful guy.  
_(Confessional Over)_

_(Cuts to a camera view, running around the house, disturbing the guests. Then it runs to Chris.)_

Chris M.- Nice camera work, Bob. Alright! The next challenge seems to be very specific, if you paid attention to the camera. It's a Music Video challenge! Starting with The Buggles on MTV, the Music Video has had many forms, from a bunch a guys playing, to a story. Each team has Full Strength, meaning all the eliminated band members will come back for this challenge. Now any moment the bands will recieve letters, asking them to go to a particular part of the house, where we have equipment set up: a camera, a computer, a tripod, a green screen, and the entire house if they want! Only one exception, no interfering with the other bands work.

_(The bands start leaving the rooms, heading down the stairs and to their specific area.)_

Chris M.- Time to go!

_(Band 1's area)_

Duncan- Great, Miss Tone-Deaf is back.

Owen- And Miss I-Can-Barely-Play-Guitar

_(Duncan grabs Owen by his shirt)_

Duncan- What did you SAY?

Owen- Nothing! I didn't say anything.

Duncan- That's right.

Owen- Touchy touchy!

_(Band 2's area)_

_(Heather is in the room, but no one is looking happy towards her, quite a understatement, everyone is livid towards her.)_

Heather- What?

Bridgette- You know what.

Heather- Oh, right, Cody. Look someone put me up to it.

Geoff- Right, like we believe that.

Heather- Trust me, he's been behind this since day 1 on the Island.

E-Scope- YOU LIE!

Heather- I knew you wouldn't believe me...

_(Band 3's area)_

Trent- What song are we going to play?

LeShawna- I don't know.

Beth- We can sing something from Wings!

Trent- Band on the Run?

Harold- Sounds good.

_(Band's 4 area)_

Cody- I've been thinking, what if we did something 'Tallica?

Gwen- I don't see why not.

Noah- Perfect.

Ezekiel- I'm fine with it.

Cody- Then I know which song to play.

_(Cuts to Band 1's area)_

Duncan- Does anyone know how to operate this?

_(Cuts to Chris in the control room)_

Chris M.- What's going to happen? Who's going to win the challenge, we'll find out after these commercials!

* * *

**Who's going to win the challenge? The answer may shock you! Find out on the next chapter.**


End file.
